british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Kimberley Cavaliere, character in Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 6.19.91. Lady Kimberley‘Kimby’ Cavaliere is the youngest child of Sir Jonathan Cavaliere, Lord Paradise, and Jeanne Cavaliere, Lady Paradise, a featured character in the Two Paradises fantasy/fiction realm, as developed by author Jonnie Comet. Whilst in only a few Two Paradises episodes as a principal character, she is a frequent secondary character throughout the story arcs, particularly in those featuring Lady Susie, Lord Jonathan and Gwendolyn Dahl. About the data The following is characterisation data for the benefit of contributors and readers. 'Public' information can be found on this character's ‘Wikipedia’ page Personal information * Full name: Kimberley Jeanne Elisabeth Cavaliere * Nickname(s): ‘Kimby’ * Nationality: Naturalised Paradisian citizen, belonger; naturalised British citizen * Title: Junior baroness; addressed as Lady Kimberley * Birthdate: 2 January 1984 (Capricorn) * Birthplace: Tobasco Township, Florida, USA * Parents: Sir Jonathan Cavaliere, Lord Paradise; Jeanne Cavaliere, Lady Paradise * Height: 155 cm ft 1 in (age 12/13) * Weight: 44 kg lb (age 12/13) * Figure: slight, young-adolescent * Hair: light blonde, slightly wavy, long * Eyes: blue * Ethnic background: Italian, English, Dutch, Danish * Religion: Anglican * Occupation: athlete, musician, media personality * Schools: North Eden High School, Eden I., 1995-1999; Paradise Intersport Academy, Hope I., 1999- . O-levels: 2000 * Competitive sports: artistic gymnastics, surfing, sailing * Musical instruments: voice, piano, flute, keyboards, guitar Story arcs Paradise One, Paradise Two; The Love of Gwendolyn Dahl; 1994-1997 Siblings * Caroline Anne Marie ‘Sissy’ Cavaliere (b. 1979) * Jonathan Christopher Cavaliere, III (b. 1980) * George Andrew Jacob Cavaliere (b. 1981) * Susan Marie Meriwether ‘Susie’ Cavaliere (b. 1979) whom her parents adopted in 1982. Early life January 1984 2nd - Born on sofa at family home, Tobasco, Florida, mother having gone into early labour. Birth assisted by a friend and neighbour, Lulanni George, who served as midwife. Newborn baby and her mother later tended-to at Tobrookee Regional Hospital in Tobasco. Father had been in last stages of global tour with The Strawberries, expecting to be home within 4 days. 15th - Likely due date; was thus 2 weeks early. Parents dated her conception to the period during which they first visited Paradise; so in a sense Kimberley is only ‘native’ Paradisian of the family. Spent her earliest childhood with four siblings, not learning till age 4 that sister Susie had been adopted (in mid-1982). Easter 1986 Family relocate to Sandswell, St Simon’s Cay, in The Bahamas; grows up remembering nearly nothing of Florida except attempted kidnapping about which she had nightmares for some time afterwards. Christmas 1987 Photographed by family whilst astride Martha, family sheepdog, naked and wearing long blonde costume fall (partial wig); earns nickname of 'Lady Godiva' amongst family. October 1988 Family relocate to Stonesea, in Suffolk, England, remain full-time another fourteen months. Father is knighted KCMG by HM Queen Elizabeth II for preserving the BPI; awarded territorial baronetcy of Eden Island. January 1990 Family sail aboard yacht Excalibur to settle at Camelot, newly-constructed 150-room palace on private-island estate on Treasurers’ Cay. Takes own cottage, Lavender Beach, east of formal gardens. Education Is only one of Cavaliere siblings not receiving some portion of formal/curricular elementary-level education from private tutor. September 1990 Enrolled for primary first form at Oxmead School in Somerset. Meets Nilsa Bonetti, who becomes her greatest admirer and closest friend, NEHS and BPIOC teammate. September 1995 Begins at North Eden High School (NEHS); taking academically-advanced university-preparatory curriculum. Maintains marks in the upper 90s of percentile. Best subjects are French, art, music and literature; also enjoys maths, logical reasoning and philosophy. Is passably fluent in Japanese, Italian and Danish. Has taken private lessons in piano, voice, ballet, archery, fencing, shooting, sailing, equestrian and tennis. Is a highly-ranked competing member of swimming and gymnastics teams. IQ has been estimated as being in the upper 160s. March 1997 Is one of five North Eden students winning annual Queen’s Essay award. May 2000 Scheduled to sit for her O-level exams. Does not mention any interest in higher education. Anglican influences Is only one amongst siblings having developed a regular British speaking accent, which helps in her acting work. Pays no attention to American politics, little attention to American culture, film, music, etc., and less to American professional sports. Attends regular Confirmation classes at St Paul’s Anglican Church in Somerset from February till April 1996 and is confirmed there on Easter Saturday, 1996. June 1993 Jonathan Cavaliere created first Earl of Paradise and his wife Lady Paradise; children elevated to junior barons and baronesses in the territory. Since is properly addressed as ‘Lady Kimberley Cavaliere of Paradise'. January 2005 Shall be eligible to assume substantive responsibilities in role as Paradisian Baroness of Out Islands. Appearance Very pretty, Nordic, fair-skinned, naturally slender and pixieish. Somewhat short for age, rather like mother was at same stages; experiences only little spurt in height even through puberty. Has also inherited both parents’ predisposition for being slender, even slight, tending to resemble a much younger girl even into her teens. Modest figure endowed with shallow but firm breasts, flat middle, buoyant bottom. Is fond of walking, hiking, climbing, running, swimming and tumbling, strong upper legs may be only outward indication of her prodigious muscle strength. Feet, hands belying physical abilities; upper arms do not appear as strong as they must be for she is exceptionally adept at giant swings on high bar, push-ups, pull-ups, tumbling, acrobatic manouevres. Face mostly heart- shaped, having high cheekbones and softened jaw line (clearly inherited from mother). Eyes are blue, brighter than those of parents, tend to appear large and round. Lashes thin but long and curling. Has same sort of hair as Scandinavian mother, wavy, silky, naturally light blonde; worn down and loose, typically to bottom of shoulder blades in back. During 1995- 1996, begins to let it grow even more, eventually trimming 125 mm off bottom to small of her back, at which length she maintains it through 1999. Most commonly hair is cinched in ponytail ring, only as high as her neck, or else held back with a bandanna headband. Is beautifully suntanned all over; is known to have friends, palace staff or siblings assist in applying monoi to body. Remains only modestly endowed in bust till well after age 15, 16. Personality and character Is a Capricorn, a cardinal sign; frequently liable to taking decisions on others’ behalf, for assuming lead in determining social plans and ethical or moral positions amongst groups, even those including adults. Sincerely believes she is being useful as a role model and even chaperon to others, is often accused of highhandedness and egoism. Jonathan and George frequently chastise her, complain about her. Is universally admired, respected and loved by everyone who knows her; takes a gentle, caring, shepherding approach to friends who value her guidance and attention. Is known to be cheerful, optmistic, loquacious, amusing, informative, polite, adaptable, well-prepared for contingencies. Admirers cite pretty smile and sincere, affable manner. Intellectually precocious, effervescent, theatrical as child. Sexuality and affection Is fond of cuddles, handholding, kisses, affectionate petting, arranging others' hair, watching other girls dress and model clothes. Is not interested in sexuality, self-stimulation, erotic topics nor those who are; considers sex healthy but undesirable except in appropriate circumstances. Demonstrates no interest in same-sex romantic or physical relationships; however, becoming aware of Susie’s tendencies, nonetheless regards her as role model in all other respects. In Strategy Leads Group Lavender, her own squad (though recognised by StratCon only as ‘enlisted’ squad and not formal team, as she is underaged). Favours tactics involving pursuit, surveillance and head-to-head conflict, by nature more pursuer on offence than prey on defence. Often allies with George or Jonathan; eagerly shares intelligence and suggestions as eagerly as she will the spoils at the tally. Jonathan often uses her as a forward scout, joking that such is one way to be rid of her. Is successful more often than not and consistently proves useful towards (older) allies. Morality Is staunch proponent of traditional Christian morality; from early age 9 vows to shun premarital sex, narcotics, swear words. Does not use ‘God’ as expletive; disdains all disrespectful use of Lord’s name, etc. Attends Eucharist services regularly, at St Paul’s or at Camelot chapel, often with friends, including Nilsa; also attends Roman Catholic rites with Nilsa in return. Occasionally overimbibes in alcohol, typically low-percentage wine-cooler cocktails, typically at parties. Admits a fondness for champagne, which she has been permitted since age 10. Represents trope of Daddy's good girl through having strong supportive relationship with father and through applying father's example to boys she meets. May also represent good example of untouchable bait. Attire Always well-presented for school, for church, and for any other proper social engagement. Is a proponent of ‘anime look’; eschews brassieres for casual-dress occasions. Uses makeup only for formal events, performances, recreation through age 13. Favourite colours: lavender, violet, heraldic blue, pale pink, bright (‘Barbie’) pink; white. Tends to avoid reds, yellows, browns. Favours toplessness at lidos and for outdoor activity; typically attired in only swimsuit pants or knickers amongst friends. Keeps copious wardrobe in personal bedroom suite at palace; owns numerous formal gowns from age 10. Begins wearing heeled shoes, age 11. Tends to eschew knickers with long gowns, citing comfort. Fond of wearing exercise leotards as casual attire; has attended friends’ parties and other events so dressed. May attend off-estate Strategy events and other activities essentially naked. Claims to never wear pyjamas, preferring to sleep naked at home, in only knickers at friends’ sleepovers. Nudism Revels in the comfort of the tropics; goes without clothes as often as possible. Will do nearly any activity whilst entirely naked, including surfing, sailing, driving, swimming, pursuing art projects and doing homework, playing Strategy, meeting with friends on the estate, practising sports such as fencing, ballet or gymnastics, even attending family suppers (till her father formally forbids ‘bare bottoms’ at the table). Keeps a practice of wandering off by herself to explore the family’s island estate; indulges in setting personal records for durations spent without any clothes at all. Will often appear entirely naked before guests to the estate, even her father’s business associates, even despite others’ awkwardness. Views her own appearance as only entirely natural, acceptable. Maidenhair grows in almost blonde, unlike siblings’; does not adopt Susie’s pubescent habit of using depilatory solution to be free of it. April 1995 Contrives, executes public stunt of riding own horse through Coventry Borough, Eden Island, naked but for floral-garland headband, accompanied by two friends in mediaeval-style gowns, at high noon during town-wide Festival celebrations attended by locals and tourists; hands out flowers to children; is widely photographed. Incurs concern (though tempered with humour) of parents; is banished to Treasurers' Cay for balance of week. April 1996 Reprises same 'Lady Godiva' stunt as last year, this time having longer hair (brushed-down over chest) and meeting less trouble at home. Receives much respectful attention from admirers. May 1996 Achieves menarche during self-prescribed nude retreat at Seahorse Cay, coming under Strategy-game attack; is ‘rescued’ by Jonathan who sails up to meet her swimming into channel. Is scolded roundly by mother, sisters; does not allow humility of episode to defuse naturally buoyant spirit. Deportment Tends to prefer the company of those both older and wiser than she; gravitates to her parents’ asscociates and other adults. Since age 11, has sat in on some of her father’s meetings with the House of Peers; from age 13, has taken dictation for him. Manners and diction exemplary; shows remarkably mature vocabulary, spells well, uses only proper grammar, is able to listen to, speak on many adult-level topics which most peers find tedious or confusing. Has gained great poise through ballet training; known for elegant fluidity of movement and grace. Can be shockingly forward in volunteering candid opinions, typically espousing traditional, politically- and morally-conservative view as though such is self-evident common sense. Sports and arts involvement Kimberley's often-conflicting activities in the arts and in sports effectively are her story, however in the background of most Comet-penned P1 and P2 episodes. The following represents a general, greatly-abridged outline of fixed elements, often influential on other characters' lives, of a calendar of events in the Two Paradises timeline. Has displayed exceptional aptitude at fine and performing arts since early childhood. Paints, draws and sculpts in the palace’s fourth-level art studio and the palace galleries are full of her original work. Plays music with her father and brothers in the music rooms, being competent in flute, clarinet, piano, cello, violin, guitar. Is gifted singer; has had performances recorded since she age 3. Active in school and church choirs; regularly takes on challenging parts. Begins composing own material by age 7-8. Seems a natural athlete by age 8; competes on elementary-school tumbling team; pursues competitive gymnastics, swimming, archery, fencing. January 1991 Is enrolled in private ballet lessons with Paradisian instructors. January 1992 Receives own horse, Dasher, kept in Camelot palace stables; begins private instruction in equestrian arts. May 1993 Begins filming for modest supporting part, as child of vicar, in father's production of I’ll Be Home For Christmas, England October 1993 Becomes active in elementary-school gymnastics squad, 3rd form. March 1994 Auditions for, fairly receives, first film role in father's production of The Legend of The White Knight, unknown to family. July 1994 Begins filming for role in The Legend of The White Knight, England, surprising father who did not know of casting director’s decision to cast her. Filmed for role as overly-cheerful friend of protagonist’s daughter in ITV’s Man To Man, London. September 1994 Man To Man episode airs on ITV. November 1994 I’ll Be Home For Christmas opens in cinemas. May 1995 The Legend of The White Knight opens in cinemas. September 1995 Joins secondary-school competition gymnastics team in 1995, NEHS; is exemplary in floor exercises, balance beam. Scores impressively in territorial competition despite being one of youngest first-string members of team (Nilsa Bonetti, 2 months younger, is the other). March 1996 Contributes to, models fashions for Angel of Paradise boutique. Favours ‘minimalist coutere’ leading to remarkably risque designs, such as unlined-cotton string-bikini pants, also lightweight cotton-gauze shirts, shorts, bandeau tops. October 1996 Models Strategy-game attire for StratCon 1997 yearbook, insisting on ‘depicting the games as they really are’; wears only over-the-knee jungle boots, equipment belt on which long cotton sash hangs from hip, bandanna headband, accoutrements including water bottle, ammunition pouches, pellet-gun, obligatory plastic goggles. StratCon decline to use most photos, citing concerns over legality and business reputation; sources close to StratCon and others, including Kimberley, express regret. Keeps one StratCon-shoot photo, enlarged to poster size, in frame in suite in palace. Other photos (not particularly revealing, such as profile poses) are leaked via Paradisian admirers. September 1997 Begins intensive training with junior-level women’s gymnastics team for the British Paradise Islands Olympic Committee’s World-Cup-level territorial sports programme. February 1998 Begins as presenter of semi-regular 'Kimby's World' feature on ''Dorrie Paradise'' TV show, filming various segments of dancing, surfing, music, windsurfing, sailing, hiking, Strategy-game action, as called-for by content. Feature rejuvenates flagging popularity of series amongst tourists, locals. June 1998 Scores 4th in BPI all-around qualifying event; making BPIOC’s primary team. September 1998 Competes at XVI Commonwealth Games, takes 6th in floor exercises, 11th in balance beam, 7th in uneven bars, 9th in vault. Co-narrates, co-hosts 'Kimby's World' features on BPIOC's team at the Games, including one-afternoon tour of Kuala Lumpur city. Ratings skyrocket. January 1999 Transfers to Paradise Inter-Sport Academy for completion of 4th-form and entirety of 5th-form years. February 1999 Attends Pan-Pacific Youth Summit, Honolulu; performs ‘(If that is) What You Want’ from upcoming CD, live on TV. Event is covered for 'Kimby's World' segment. Begins filming for Do What You Do Best, London. March 1999 Begins principal recording for Call Me Kimby CD, Paradise. April 1999 Films music videos for ‘What you want’, ‘Devil with her’, BPI. Single ‘What You Want’, CD Call Me Kimby released. May 1999 Films final semi-regular 'Kimby's World' feature for Dorrie Paradise; will continue to do further filmings only at irregular intervals due to gymnastics training. June 1999 Competes with BPIOC team at World Cup Pacific Rim Regional Semifinals, Tokyo; takes 6th overall. Do What You Do Best opens in cinemas, same week. Single ‘Devil With Her’ released. Films music video for ‘Up my tree’, Tokyo, including ‘sexy’ gymnastics segment. Films music video for ‘Little Imouto’ in Japanese, urban locations in Tokyo. July 1999 With band, departs on Pacific Rim tour in support of Call Me Kimby CD. Performs on stage wearing bikini swimsuits, leotards, other abbreviated attire (essentially remaining appropriate for non-Paradisian audiences), to crowds’ delight. September 1999 With band, performs in UK in support of Call Me Kimby CD. Is censured by BPIOC coach Stephen Coe of not taking gymnastics seriously, due to conflicting schedule in touring.. June 2000 Competes for, secures a spot on BPIOC’s primary Olympics roster of the Paradise Islands’ first Olympic team September 2000 Competes at XXVII Olympic Games; turns in stunning performance on floor exercises, contributing to team’s 7th-place finish. Arriving home, announces retirement from competitive gymnastics; determines to focus on acting and singing. October 2000 Begins principal recording for second music CD. Other interests Sports Participates and competes in sailing, swimming, and surfing.. Surfs regularly with brother Jonathan and friends, most commonly at Camelot Shelf and at Surfside beach. Is a capable skateboarder and roadracing cyclist. Makes use of private estate gymnasium facility containing weightlifting, gymnastics equipment, outdoor 50-m laps pool and 10-m platform and springboard. Enjoys watching football, American rugby (especially World League of American Football), motor racing on television. Conversant in rules of many sports; typically an enthusiastic spectator, fond of loud cheering and emphatic jeering. Is competant equestrienne from age 10; participates in islands' riding events including long-distance trail 'rallies'. Is competent in skippering sailboats and powerboats. Is trained as a watersports lifesaver and in CPR. May 1996 Wins Paradise Junior Laser sailing championship. April 1996 Wins Paradise Invitational Surfing Championship, division for girls 12-15. August 1996 Meets, instantly befriends Gwendolyn Dahl, brother’s girlfriend. Two become close friends, fellow Strategists, BPIOC teammates. April 1997 Wins Paradise Invitational Surfing Championship, division for girls 12-15. Competes on NEHS swimming team; sets occasional school and territorial records. July 1997 Participates in island-by-island trail-riding rally upon Dasher; becomes first Paradisian under age 15 to ride horse over Hell Gate bridge (typically not permitted due to safety in crosswinds). Hobbies & habits Enjoys travel; has visited Canada, USA, Mexico, Panama, Peru, Bahamas, BVI, Italy, Switzerland, Denmark, Germany, Greece, Russia, Israel, India, Malaysia, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, both on holiday and in accompanying parents on business. Collects fashion dolls, of which she has over 150. Also collects antique toys, jade jewellry, antique china, carved figurines, reproduction watercolours, silk scarves and foreign small-denomination coins. Plays with fashion dolls, particular Barbie, through age 12-13 without shame. Even as teenager, enjoys discussing doll culture and fanciful world-building. Typically sleeps with small pink stuffed rabbit called Pookie which she has had since an infant. Reads voraciously, mainly canon literature; favourites include Shakespeare, pre-1900 poetry, Tolkien, CS Lewis, Hesse, Hardy, George Eliot, Agatha Christie. Keeps a personal diary of her daily recollections. Has exchanged personal correspondence with HM the Queen on at least two occasions (excluding Queen's Essay contest). Has submitted letters and editorials to BPI and other periodicals, and been frequently published, since age 9. Prefers to compose handwritten notes posted to friends and family members rather than to use e-mail or telephone. Enjoys driving; often takes MITE saloons from palace garage to drive about estate without permission. February 1996 Having learnt to drive manual shift, tests for and gains under-10-HP motor-vehicle operator's licence; is given own car (powered by 9.9-HP marine engine) for BD. Takes to driving about northern Eden I., gaining experience. March 1998 Gains BPI junior driving licence; thereafter commutes to school in MITE drophead coupé. March 1994 Meets HRH Prince and Princess of Wales during royal visit to territory, due to parents' hosting them at Camelot. Relationships Is not known to date boys (or girls). Has never declared herself ‘in love’; tends to hold little practical faith in romance but confesses to frequent daydreams. Is admittedly a virgin and has been outspoken on the social and health benefits of abstinence. Has stated believe that sexual relations are appropriate only in committed, long-term monogamy, most preferably marriage. Doc. 6.19.91; Wikipedia: Kimberley. b. 2014.1104. ©Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. All rights reserved.